Fire Souls
by Teamicechaos
Summary: When toughest trainer in Jacora Gia and her friends run into Ash in search of a tough trainer they imedaitely bond. They start their journey throughout the world, meeting legendaries but it's not left at there what's Team Rocket up to now?


Chapter 1- Woohoo Pokémon Battle!

"How much further?" gasped Gia as she travelled with her two best friends, Kory and Lyoh. Lyoh placed her hands behind her head and stretched.

"Two miles," Kory replied with the twang in her accent. Gia's face was priceless.

"Two flipping miles, can't we jus' fly?!" Gia gasped as she stopped in her tracks. Her lucario and arcanine Taito and Tigers Eye stopped with her. Taito flexed his paws and looked at his trainer. Lyoh blinked and stroked her Glaceon's head.

"No, we can't we gave all our bird pokemon to Proffesor Palm, remember?" Kory pointed out with a smirk. She loved travelling and didn't mind it one bit. Gia on the other hand hated walking and used the easy route. Gia was really unfit however the toughest trainer in the Jacora region being the gym leader and all. Tigers Eye blew some fire at Gia who yelped and jumped up. She rubbed her now burnt back and glared. Taito growled at Tigers Eye. Taito was very protective of Gia. Leafy, Kory's Leafeon, ran around her head and settled on her shoulder. Kory flicked her green hair and adjusted her black bandana.

"We need to catch the ferry to the Water Scope islands and we're going to miss it at this rate" Lyoh snapped. She placed her hands on her hips. Gia furrowed her eyebrows. Then her face lit up like she had an idea.

"I choose you! Sherei!" the fire pokemon trainer called. The red and white pokemon crashed against the ground and released some red lights. The lights emereged into a green dragon pokemon. Sherei was Gia's flygon.

"Flyyy-Gon!~" Sherei chirped. She leaned towards the grassy plain ground. Gia hopped onto her back and returned Tigers Eye. Taito jumped up and gracefully flew onto Sherei's back. Taito was never returned. Gia poked out her tounge. Sherei lifted up and soared through the sky. She twirled around in a graceful fashion. Gia made her loop around Lyoh and Kory. Taito chuckled. He pulled a face at Leafy and Murasakii. The glaceon sent an ice beam at the Taito. The lucario jumped up and flipped. He landed swiftly on Sherei who wobbled with the weight.

"That's cheating!" Lyoh called. She then smirked. "I choose you! Alfablaze!" Lyoh sent out a red, blazy dog pokemon out. Alfablaze was the last fire evolution of Dracora's starters. Dracora was another region a couple of miles apart from Jacora. The island was shaped like a dragon's head. Jacora was shaped like a wolf's head. Inbetween the close islands were a load of smaller islands called the Water Scope Islands. That was where the trainers were going today. Lyoh and Gia decided to leave their gym leader duties for an adventure. Gia so far regretted it. Lyoh brushed her light blue hair behind her.

"Alfablaze, flamethrower!" she ordered. Alfablaze shot a beam of hot fire at Sherei. Who easily moved out the way with speed. Lyoh gritted her teeth. Kory was in hysterics of laughter. Lyoh shot a glare at her.

"I'll show you how Dracora gym leaders battle," Lyoh shouted. She set out another ball which crashed against the ground releasing an Empoleon. This was 'Ice'. Lyoh was a Water and Ice Gym leader. Gia was a fighting and fire type usually, she had some others as well. Kory consisted of many different types and was a successful Pokemon Co-orindinator.

"Is that a battle your proposing Lyoh?" Gia sarcastically sniggered. Sherei lowered her self for Taito and Gia to get off. Gia returned her flygon to her Poke'ball. "That's a battle your going to get!" With Ice being an Ice type, Gia had an advantage. Jacora was known as the toughest region in the world. With being a Battle Frontier Tycoon and Eigth Gym leader Lyoh was going to have to fight real hard.

"I choose you Kitsune!" Gia sent out a wolf like pokemon with nine tails. A large glitter floated around the Pokemon. Kitsune was a shiny pokemon. Her coat was a silver, blue colour. Ice grunted. Kitsune taunted the penguin pokemon by stretching and yawning. Ice had a quick temper. Taito was jumping from side to side. A blue aura glowed from his paws. He was eager to get into a fight as well. Kitsune shot a fire blast at the ice penguin. Ice was too slow and took a full hit. He slid to a hault. He followed his trainer's order and used earthquake. The whole earth shook. Kitsune dug her claws into the ground as it split beneath her. Her limbs going in different directions. Kitsune then jumped up and used iron tails on Ice smacking him in the face. She landed swiftly back on her feet. Taito was still dancing around. Taito meant 'fight' for a reason. He could get easily agreesive especially if someone threatened Gia's safety. Kitsune was his love interest despite being different breeds. Taito wanted to smack that Sinnoh starter in the gob. Gia looked behind her to see Taito acting up. Only problem was that Taito was a fighting type and steel. Water and ice were good against that. Gia believed Lyoh knew that so she couldn't use Taito, who was Gia's strongest Pokemon. Kitsune blew a ring of fire. She heated up and jumped through knocking Ice into a tree. There Kitsune had him. She used one final fire blast and Ice fainted. Kitsune jumped all the way back. She blew on her paws and rubbed them into her chest fur. Lyoh gasped out. She dashed to Ice's side to see if he was ok. Ice opened his eyes and nodded. Lyoh returned the Empoleon and shot an evil smirk at Gia. Gia returned the look. Lyoh grabbed a Poke' ball from her pocket. She pressed the button to make it bigger and threw it against the floor. The light created a dragon like Pokemon. It was her Charizard, Zora. Gia tried to hold in her laughter. She returned Kitsune. She turned her head around to Taito who was still dancing. When Gia cleared her throat Taito looked up. He grinned. He jumped really high and landed in front of her. Fire was good against steel however, Taito could manage it. Zora roared loudly. The fire flare on her tail flickered bigger. Taito crunched his knuckles and growled himself. Taito turned his red neckerchief around he tightened his arm bands on his head and wrists. He was ready. Zora shot out a flamethrower. Taito quickly dodged it with a front flip. He landed on the other side of the pitch. He chuckled. Zora's temper raged in her eyes. She blew another flamethrower then threw a fire punch. Taito missed the flamethrower by and inch. However, Zora's clawed, flamed fist smacked the lucario in the stomach. Taito skidded on the floor. He picked himself up and brushed himself down. He charged up an aura's sphere and threw it at the charizard who wasn't paying attention. The blue orb hit the dragon in the face. Taito didn't have time for victory as charizard threw a focus punch and a fire punch. Both of which Taito dodged. Kory wasn't paying attention to the battle. She was feeding Leafy, Flump her flygon, Empo her Empoleon and many of her others. They all took the golden poffins from the trainers hands and munched them. Flump cried in delight as she licked up another green poffin. Leafy was daintily nibbling her green poffin. Empo was greedily wolfing down his blue poffins. The other Pokemon were wolfing down, nibbling, licking, munching, crunching happily when Zora came crashing through the picnic. Kory snapped ehr gaze to Taito who had managed to throw a charizard. He brushed his paws together. He grunted a sorry and zoomed around picking up the destroyed poffins and handed them to Kory. He returned to Gia's side. Gia was laughing still. Taito couldn't help but chuckle. Lyoh's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She returned a dizzy Zora and then smiled cheerfully. She went over to clean up Kory's Poffin picnic. Gia high fived Taito.

"Great work Taito, here's a poffin for you," she handed the lucario a blue and silver poffin. He happily gulped it down. The poffin was made from a secret recipe from Gia's great grandfather. Gia's great grandfather was called Geo. He had a very special lucario called Thorn. He made the recipe to suit lucario's to make them stronger and to talk telepathy. Taito was capable. He was, however, very, very silent and preferred not to speak.

"Thank you," he muttered. He crossed he arms and closed his eyes. The fans on the side of his face fluttered in the air. He was checking for some unwanted visitors. Gia looked around. Taito then opened his eyes and shook his head. Gia gave a thumbs up and went to set up an actual picnic. She fished around in her backpack and borught out a blanket. She set up eight bowls of poffins and Poke'food.

"Come on out!" Gia sent out her six main Pokemon. Elektra the Raichu, Tigers Eye the aracanine, Kitsune the ninetales, Sherei the flygon, Flash the flareon, Volkner the luxray and Glass the aggron. Taito joined them and did a high five with Volkner. Flash joined Leafy and Murasakii. The three danced around playfully. Then Taito's fans flickered up. He grunted and bared his fangs. He whipped around. Gia followed his gaze. She squinted her eyes to the peope approaching. Taito then slowly let his aura fade. The person approaching had long black and blue hair, a tight blue jump suit and white go-go boots. The other figure was a shiny umbreon. The umbreon's yellow circles were blue instead.

"Cascada, what are you doing here?" Gia asked as she petted Taito's head.

"I knew you were going to the Water Scope islands, I thought i'd come with you, hey girls," she turned her gaze to Lyoh and Kory who waved. Cascada's umbreon, which was called Alyssa, pranced on top of Flash and Leafy. She joined in with the fray. Cascada sat cross legged beside Gia. Cascada was Gia's older sister. She owned the Battle Canyon and was the league leader. She was the rated one of the toughest trainers in the world. She was in the rankings with a rumoured Ash Ketchum, Dracia of Dracora's league, Tips Jadens of the Garmens league, Crash of the Golden Region's league and of course Gia and Lyoh themselves. Dracia and Cascada were best friends, like Lyoh and Gia were. Lyoh was the eigth gym leader of Dracora, Gia was the eigth gym leader of Jacora. Dracia was the Battle Stadium's Tycoon, Cascada was the Battle Canyon's Tycoon. Dracia and Cascada were both the league leaders of their respected leagues too. It was amazing how much they had in common. Kory was Gia's best friend as well. Cascada fetched from her bag seven bowls of food as well. She let out her six main Pokemon. Cream the frosslass, Float the suicune, Minor the Milotic, Ayoi the vaporeon, Heidi the kingdra and Melody the rapidash. Ayoi immediately ran off to join it's Eevee evolution friends. Cascada chuckled. Alyssa escaped the fray to eat her food.

"Now where in Water Scope are you going?" asked Cascada curiously. Gia looked to her friends.

"We're jus' exploring," Kory answered whilst stroking Leafy's head. Cascada's eyes blinked and dazzled.

"I know who we can visit, Crash, he's visiting for someone to battle there, maybe we can get a battle in there too, considering how much you complain that there isn't anyone worth battling," Cascada suggested. Lyoh looked to Gia then to Kory then to Murasakii. Taito looked at his trainer.

"I'd love to fight this person," he answered confidently. Gia nodded.

"Okay who is this fantastic guy he's fighting then?"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town,"

Ooohhh, to be continued 8D

I do not own Pokemon, as much as I would love to.

Kory and Leafy (C) to Kanymon from deviantART

Lyoh and Ice(C) to shacanathecat123 from deviantART

Gia, Cascada and Water Scope island and Jacora (C) to me!

Crash (C) to my brother

The pokemon mentioned are copyrighted to me, like Taito, Zora, Flash ect.

NOT STEALING IDEAS OR STORY... MINE!


End file.
